


reinventing the wheel

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (will be warned for), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bisexual Character, Desperation Play, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Character, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Switching, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, consensual voyeurism, sehun is 21 and jongin is 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “sehunnie, i have to pee.” jongin says, his thighs pressed together as he squirms in the passenger seat of sehun’s 2005 honda civic. “you gotta pull over.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	reinventing the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> if this type of thing isn't your cup of tea i suggest not reading it! to everyone else i hope you enjoy it. i wanted to write something that involves kink and kink negotiation but is still sweet and about love, because god knows we need it. there will be NO ageplay and NO consumption of any bodily fluids besides cum. also if you're looking for a clear dom or sub i would look elsewhere but there will be some dom/sub elements with both of them. there's also a lot of more vanilla sex in this fic.

“sehunnie, i have to pee.” jongin says, his thighs pressed together as he squirms in the passenger seat of sehun’s 2005 honda civic. “you gotta pull over.”

sehun grips the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. it’s nearly impossible to keep his eyes on the road since jongin has been groaning and whimpering and palming obviously at his crotch for the last thirty minutes at least. it’s doing things to sehun that he absolutely does not want to admit, he can hardly admit to himself that he’s attracted to jongin in the first place, not to mention that jongin is straight as an arrow. 

“do you see anywhere to pull over, jongin?” he says, they’re stuck in traffic and there’s no shoulder to be seen, google maps says they’re at least fifteen minutes away from anywhere that they could pull over. “you should’ve gone in the porta-potty at the apple orchard.” 

“i didn’t have to go then.” jongin whines, and sehun sees him squeeze his crotch out of the corner of his eye, and even more worryingly there’s a tiny spot where the fabric of his jeans is darker and shinier, “i’m seriously going to piss myself if you don’t do something sehunnie.”

“so it’s my fault we’re stuck in traffic and you were too dumb to use the bathroom when you had a chance. you know it’s an hour drive back home from the orchard, we’ve been going for years.” sehun grumbles, reaching into the driver’s side cupholder for an empty mcdonalds cup that’s been sitting there for god knows how long. he hands it to jongin wordlessly, trying to keep his attention on the road and not on jongin desperately fumbling with his belt and the lid of the cup.

jongin whimpers out a sound of pure blissful relief and sehun hears the sound of piss hitting the inside of the cup next to him. he bites his lip and sneaks a glance at his roommate. jongin’s head is thrown back against the seat, his lips bitten red and eyes half shut as he pisses into the cup. jongin’s hand hides his dick and sehun is kind of glad, because he hasn't seen it since high school and he’s already way too turned on by this as it is. 

he glues his attention back to his driving and tries to think of smurfs fucking or jongdae getting pegged or something equally awful to will his half chub away. he doubts jongin has noticed, his pants are black, tight and reveal thankfully very little. jongin has finished and zipped up now and replaces the lid of the cup, holding it awkwardly like he feels bad to put it in a holder. 

“just put it in the cupholder jonginnie, it won’t spill.” sehun says, taking one of his hands off the wheel to reach over and rub jongin’s shoulder reassuringly, “feel better?” he feels a little bad for snapping at jongin earlier, he’d let his own sexual frustration get the better of his mood. 

jongin sighs, “yeah, i feel better.” he sets the cup in his empty cupholder and leans his weight against sehun’s hand. “sorry for not going earlier.” he mumbles.

“whatever.” sehun says, his hand stays on jongin’s shoulder for the rest of the ride home. 

by the time they get back to their apartment jongin is asleep, occasionally letting out the tiniest snore. sehun almost feels bad waking him up.

“we’re home.” he says softly, shaking jongin gently.

jongin’s face scrunches up for a moment before he opens his eyes and sehun feels his ears get hot, it shouldn’t be possible for someone to be this cute.

“i’ll get rid of the piss cup, you get the apples.” jongin groans after he wakes up fully, grabbing the cup and letting himself out of the car. the sun is setting but it’s nowhere near dark enough to conceal the fist-sized wet patch on the front of jongin’s pants. jongin catches sehun looking and bites his lip, gaze falling towards his feet in shame.

sehun had nearly forgotten about the apples that they had picked at the orchard and scrambles out of the driver's seat to grab the bags from the trunk. there’s enough for them to eat for the next few weeks and he thinks they can convince kyungsoo to make a pie if they press their luck. 

he follows jongin up the stairs to their second-floor walk-up and sets down the bags of apples to unlock the door since jongin has pissy hands. 

“m’ gonna shower.” jongin mumbles after he makes a beeline to the kitchen to pour out the cup and toss it in the trash. he looks miserable now in a way that he didn’t in the car and sehun’s gut twists with worry.

“everyone has accidents sometimes.” sehun says, “i’m sorry for being rude earlier, you didn’t do it on purpose.” 

jongin says nothing, instead turning and running into the bathroom without even taking a change of clothes with him, the door slamming violently behind him.

sehun's brow furrows and he goes into his room to find some clothes for jongin. he doesn’t want to dig through his best friend’s stuff without his permission so he finds a sweatshirt of jongin’s that had gotten mixed up with his laundry and a pair of drawstring gym shorts. 

“hey, can i come in? i brought you some clothes,” he says outside the door of the bathroom after a few minutes, rapping his knuckles against the door.

he can hear the shower running but also hears a muffled, “yes.” from the other side of the door.

he opens the door and sees jongin’s silhouette through the frosted shower door like he has a million times, very naked, not that sehun can make out much of anything at all. but this time is different, this time jongin turns off the water and opens the shower door, revealing his naked, wet and extremely sculpted body to sehun. he looks like he’s been crying and sehun wills down any stray sexual feelings, as well as the urge to look at his best friend’s dick and sets the clothes next to the sink, tentatively inching closer to jongin. 

jongin steps out of the shower, dripping all over the floor and puts his wet arms around sehun. sehun hugs him back, hands sticking to his naked back. jongin presses his face against sehun's shoulder and sniffles. he’s always been sensitive and sehun sometimes forgets he’s the younger one of the two. 

“i don’t know why i’m so upset,” jongin says, voice muffled by the way his face is smushed against sehun’s clavicle. “i really didn’t feel that weird when it happened and now i’m crying and hugging you naked in our bathroom.”

sehun rubs his thumbs into jongin’s shoulder blades absentmindedly, they’ve hugged like this before with clothes on and this doesn’t feel all that different. in fact it doesn’t feel sexual at all. sehun is still attracted to jongin of course but the feeling of hugging like this is comfortable and familiar. 

“i think i feel weird because it felt good.” jongin says, so quiet that sehun almost doesn’t catch it. the sexual undertone of what they’re doing returns instantly to sehun’s mind.

“what do you mean?” sehun asks, trying not to give any of his thoughts away in case he’s reading what jongin said wrong.

jongin sighs and pulls a little bit away from him so he can make eye contact, “it turned me on.” he says, his eyes are shiny and puffy and it looks like he’s about to cry again. sehun tries not to look down because with their bodies no longer pressed against each other jongin’s dick is in plain view. “it felt like i got off when i let go, it felt like i was violating you for feeling like that.”

sehun frowns and decides to bite the bullet, “hyung, it’s ok, it turned me on too.” he admits, and jongin’s mouth drops slightly open. “i felt like i was violating you too, i feel like i’m violating you every day because i’m so attracted to you and you’re so straight and you just touch me all the time and-“

jongin cuts him off by pressing their lips together, it’s awkward and chaste and he feels their teeth knock together unpleasantly but none of that matters because jongin is kissing him.

they pull apart and jongin is grinning, his mood improved “you thought i was straight?” he punches sehun lightly in the bicep, “sehun oh, you’re an idiot, how long have we been best friends and you never noticed that i’m bi?”

“8 years and i thought you were straight,” sehun says, “you never said anything! how was i supposed to know.”

“i assumed you knew, you never told me that you’re gay but i know that, it seemed obvious!” jongin whines, and sehun feels the back of his neck and his ears get hot. jongin has known this entire time that he’s gay and now he feels like an idiot for trying to stay closeted for so long. 

“oh. you didn’t know i knew.” jongin says, and sehun nods, ashamed. “it’s pretty obvious sehunnie, how you used to follow junmyeon hyung around like a lovesick puppy. you had a giant poster of mariah carey in your room for all of high school!”

“straight guys can like mariah carey!” sehun exclaims, “you’re being so stereotypical.” 

“do straight guys also have elton john’s entire discography on vinyl and dye their hair rainbow in sophomore year of high school?” jongin teases, both hands on sehun’s shoulders now, his lips are less than an inch away from sehun’s. sehun closes his eyes, defeated, and leans in to kiss him again.

jongin pushes up at sehun's now soaked shirt with one hand while the other comes up to his face, thumb rubbing over the scar on his cheek. his lips are soft and spit slick and sehun tilts his head to get a better angle, sucking on jongin's plump bottom lip. their height difference is minuscule but his gut twists hot with pride over the inch or two he has on jongin that makes him have to lean down ever so slightly. they kiss for what feels like a long time, jongin's hands wander up and down sehun's body until they eventually settle on the sides of his face, palms against sehun's jaw like he can't get enough of him. sehun's own hands have gone to jongin's deceptively tiny waist, feeling hot muscle shift underneath them. he thinks about how jongin's taught abs would look with his bladder bulging full underneath and feels himself start to get hard in his god-awful tight pants. eventually they end up with their foreheads pressed together, both of them panting. 

jongin's pupil's are blown, making his eyes even darker than usual and sehun groans, "we could've been making out for years if i wasn't such an idiot." 

"duh, we could've done a lot more than just that" jongin says, stepping back from sehun, and this time sehun doesn't have the willpower to stop himself from looking at jongin's dick. 

he's always known jongin isn't very big, he almost never has a bulge in his pants and maybe it's unfair to think he's small considering that he himself is definitely above average in that area so his view of what's small is skewed. but looking at jongin's half-hard dick it's clear that sehun has at least four inches on him. he could easily fit all of jongin in his fist, or his mouth, and the thought of it makes his own cock strain in his pants. 

"not everybody has an eight incher like you, man." jongin says, reaching down to wrap his hand around it, it twitches and fills up all the way with the attention and sehun bites his lip. he has a lot more pubes than sehun and it looks like he hasn't trimmed in a few weeks, stray hairs traveling up to his navel and between his thighs. "plus I can fit all of it in any hole I want to, if you'll let me." he grins at sehun, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth playfully and the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement. 

sehun has never gotten on his knees faster. 

"i'm a virgin," he admits, now faced with jongin's cock, "i've never done anything with another person before." 

jongin tilts his chin up so they're making eye contact, "i haven't seen a hole that's not the inside of a fleshlight, it's okay, we're gonna learn together, now do you wanna suck my dick or not?" 

it's unbelievable to sehun that jongin is a virgin too, but the situation is enough for him to halt that train of thought until after he's had his cock in his mouth. sehun sticks his tongue out and licks the head, jongin is cut and the head of his dick is a pretty shade of dark pink while the shaft is a deep brown, he doesn't really taste like anything except warmth. he closes his eyes and curls his lips over his teeth, letting jongin's cock push into his mouth until his nose is pressed against his pubes. as jongin had said, all of his cock fits into sehun's mouth and only makes him gag for a split second. sehun uses one of his hands to hold jongin's hip while the other goes down to pop the button of his pants and pull the zipper down, letting his cock get some breathing room although it's still trapped in his underwear. he makes sure he's not pinching anything with his teeth and hollows his cheeks, curling his tongue around the underside. jongin swears above him and he feels fingers tug the short hair on the back of his head. 

jongin hisses, "how are you so good at this if you've never done it before?" sehun decides that now is not the time to pull off and tell jongin that in high school he was flexible enough to suck his own dick and presses the flat of his tongue underneath the head of jongin's cock instead. jongin's hips buck up against his mouth and he has to be careful to not let his dick hit his teeth, the head of it presses against the back of his throat and he thanks his lucky stars that he's never had much of a gag reflex in the first place. he lets his jaw relax and gently slaps jongin's ass with the hand that was holding his hip, encouraging him to try fucking his mouth. jongin seems to understand what sehun wants and starts to thrust shallowly, the hand not in sehun's hair moving to adjust his jaw. "hunnie, you're drooling everywhere, it's so fucking hot, i can't believe you're letting me fuck your mouth." he says, his voice is shaking and his thighs are tight and trembling too. his thumb presses at the seam of sehun's mouth where it meets his dick, smearing spit across his lip. sehun moans and squeezes himself through his underwear, too engrossed in what he's doing to fully jerk himself off. 

jongin comes so suddenly that sehun can tell he wasn't prepared either, his muscles all suddenly going taught, and hot come coats the back of his throat as jongin's dick jumps and spurts. sehun screws his eyes shut and tries not to gag, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. he slips his hand into his underwear and wraps his hand around his precum slick cock, just a few strokes later and he's coming too with a muffled groan. 

jongin pulls out and sehun keeps his mouth open and looks up at him, panting with come all over his tongue and a string of drool connecting to jongin's softening cock, it's probably disgusting but he's too busy riding out his own orgasm to care. 

"oh my god," jongin says after what seems like an eternity, "you're so hot, hun." sehun promptly gags and spits the come out at his feet, causing jongin to shriek.

"sorry," sehun says, not sorry at all, his jaw is sore, his underwear are full of come, his knees are starting to hurt and his voice is hoarse . he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and jongin puts his hands under his armpits, helping him to his feet. 

"you wanna take another shower with me? i'll make you feel better," jongin coos sweetly, pressing a kiss to the corner of sehun's mouth. sehun nods and jongin turns on the water, using the time it takes to heat up to pull sehun's shirt off and use it to wipe up the mess of spit and come on the tile floor. 

"hey, i like that shirt!" sehun whines, punching jongin in the shoulder half-heartedly and then squirming out of his too-tight pants and sticky underwear. jongin giggles and stands back up to guide them both into the shower. sehun feels so tired that he just leans against jongin and lets him clean him up, occasionally distracting him with a kiss or a whine for attention. it's almost concerning how natural it feels to do this with jongin, jongin who he cares so much about, jongin who so clearly cares so much about him. but he doesn't have the mental energy to think about it anymore, so he just brushes his teeth and follows jongin to bed, wearing nothing but the open bathrobe he had hung up by the shower. 

jongin has put on the sweatshirt that sehun brought him but forgone the shorts and they giggle as they watch each other's dicks swing around. jongin is a grower and soft it bounces cutely as he walks, while sehun's swings heavy between his legs, close to the same length it is when hard. they're both too exhausted to explore more though, collapsing in a heap on sehun's bed because jongin's is covered in dirty laundry. it's only eight but they're both asleep in minutes, naked legs tangling together as they face each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in years and this under anon bc i don't want anyone i know to find it so i wont link back to any social media, sorry. please leave comments and constructive criticism. overall this fic may be kinky but it's mostly about two men falling in love and exploring each other because i'm sappy and gay. i might change it so it's properly capitalized but i like the personal feeling all lowercase has, let me know what you think!


End file.
